The handle of a regular hand tool is generally covered with a rubber grip for the holding of the hand comfortably. U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,343 discloses a shock absorbing tool handle design in which the rear coupling portion of the tool handle terminates into two endpieces separated by a slot. According to U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,437, the handle grip has a bore hole, and an end cap is fastened to the rear end opening of the handle grip. However. this design is still not satisfactory in function because the end cap tends to be forced out of the handle grip. According to U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,739, the handle grip has two holes respectively coupled to two bars of the shaft of the tool handle. The design of U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,166 discloses a handle grip with holes. This design does not provide an air tight structure to buffer shocks.